Há coisas que não se pode fugir
by ElisaPercabeth
Summary: Fora apenas uma vez. Quando Ártemis,deusa da castidade, da caça e da lua se apaixonou.
1. Chapter 1

**Fora apenas um vez. Uma única vez. Da qual me envergonho tão amargamente que as vezes desejo não ser imortal. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Era primavera. O vento sacudia as flores e as folhas das árvores de manhã. Sentia os meus pés dançando sobre a s folhas no chão, e ouvia as risadas das ninfas, e o barulho de uma cachoeira que alí perto ficava.**

**Minhas caçadoras estavam longe. Ainda repousavam em sono profundo quando saí para dar uma volta na floresta. As estrelas desapareciam lentamente, sendo substituídas pelos primeiros raios de sol do amanhecer. Pensei em meu irmão. Era ele quem conduzia o sol naquele terno momento. Virei-me em direção ao vento, deixando meus cabelos esvoaçarem,e fechei os olhos. Esta era mais uma manhã dentre todas que eu vivi e viveria no futuro. Esta era uma das desvantagens da imortalidade. Você não aproveita o tempo, sabendo que o terá para toda a eternidade.**

**Abri os olhos imediatamente. Algo se aproximava. Peguei meu arco prateado e apontei para a direção da onde o som parecia vir.**

**Depois de alguns segundos eu o vi.**

**Minha expressão suavizou.**

**Todo o meu corpo fez questão de que eu abaixasse o arco.**

**E até hoje, eu não sei porque.**

**Meu coração bateu, acelerado, mais rápido do que nunca havia ficado.**

**Vi seus cabelos pretos e desarrumados, seus olhos brilhantes e esperançosos, pela primeira vez.**

**Vi o seu abdôme definido e os músculos saltando para fora da pele. **

**Normalmente, em um caso desses, eu sentiria repugnância ao encontrar um homem, mas dessa vez, foi diferente.**

**Todo o meu corpo tremeu, minha cabeça deu voltas, como nunca havia dado antes.**

**Quando ele me viu, apontando o meu arco para ele, ele parou.**

**Me encarou com aqueles olhos brilhantes e ficou parado, no mesmo lugar.**

**Até que reuni coragem para falar-lhe:**

**- Que fazes aqui, homem, na floresta em plena madrugada?**

**- Estou perdido - respondeu ele em tom calmo, a voz sedosa deliciando os meus ouvidos.**

**- Como chama-te? - perguntei.**

**- Eu sou Órion. - respondeu - Vim de Mecênia. Estava indo para Esparta para buscar a minha noiva prometida.**

**- Já a vistes? - perguntei.**

**- Não. - disse ele - Mas é o desejo de meu pai. **

**-És tão jovem… - disse, aproximando-me por impulso.**

**Não percebi, mas já havia baixado o arco.**

**- Se eu não me casasse agora - disse ele - Minha noiva não estaria mais disponível quando eu tivesse a idade certa.**

**Eu fiquei em silêncio, encarando de súbito,o rapaz em minha frente.**

**- E você, bela donzela - disse ele, se aproximando também - Como chamas?**

**Me afastei .**

**Não sabia se contava-lhe a verdade. Se eu contasse, ele provavelmente não seria o mesmo ao falar comigo.**

**- A… - disse eu - Adromáce. - Eu escolhi o nome sabendo que ele significa "a que combate com homens" , para não dar nenhuma pista.**

**- Lindo nome. - disse ele - Então Adromáce, da onde vens?**

**- Venho… - disse eu - … de Mégara.**

**- Mégara. - disse ele - E o que fazes aqui tão longe?**

**- Eu… também estou perdida.-disse eu.**

**Ele olhou para as minhas mãos.**

**- E este arco preteado? - perguntou, curioso - Onde arranjou-o?**

**- Foi presente de uma deusa.- disse eu -Já que estou perdida na floresta, ela deu-me o arco para eu me defender.**

**Seus olhos brilharam.**

**- Verdade? A deusa deve gostar mesmo de você. É Ártemis?**

**Senti arrepios ao ouví-lo pronunciar o meu nome.**

**- Sim - disse levantando a cabeça, orgulhosamente - Ártemis me deu esse arco.**

**- Excelente. -disse ele, sorrindo - Então, Adromáce, está com fome?**

**- Bem… sim. - disse eu.**

**- Nós podemos ir pegar umas frutas, para comer como desjejum. - disse ele.**

**Eu não devia aceitar. Ele era um homem. E eu tenho voto de castidade, devia voltar agora mesmo para as minhas caçadoras. Mas eu precisava desfrutar cada segundo que eu tinha com ele. Simplesmente eu precisava. Ele parecia uma obseção.**

**Fora por isso, talvez, que eu aceitei o seu convite.**

**Caminhamos e colhemos algumas frutas, e eu, fazendo o máximo para ignorar as curiosas ninfas que as vezes saiam de sua árvores, e tentando deixar claro que, se elas contassem o que viram para alguém, eu iria usar todo o meu poder de deusa para destruí-las.**

**Colhemos algumas frutas e sentamos na borda de um riacho.**

**Ele pegou uma faca e descascou uma fruta, dando-a para mim. **

**Eu lhe agradeci e dei uma mordida. Estava deliciosa.**

**Ele olhou para os meus olhos e disse:**

**- Quão lindos são os seus olhos de lua.**

**-Obrigada - agradeci, compenetrada no seu olhar.**

**Ele pegou uma fruta e mordeu.**

**Botei a ponta do meu pé na água. Não estava muito gelada.**

**- Sabe… - disse ele - Eu não queria ir para Esparta para me casar com essa mulher que eu nem conheço. Eu preferiria ficar aqui, comendo frutas com você…**

**Eu sorri.**

**- Você vai fazer isso só por que é o desejo de seu pai?**

**-É… - disse ele - Ele me deserdaria se eu não o fizesse. Mas acho que nem a família da noiva gosta muito de mim. Não acham que um rapaz de dezoito anos possa cuidar bem da sua filha. Mas o meu pai é o mais rico das opções…**

**-Mas para que você precisaria de dinheiro se fosse ficar a vida toda na floresta, comendo frutas? - perguntei.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**- Essa é a grande pergunta. - disse ele.**

**- Sabe, - disse ele, depois de alguns segundos.- eu nunca conheci alguém como você. Para ti, é tudo tão simples…**

**- Mas quem disse que as coisas não são simples? - perguntei.**

**Ele deu um risinho.**

**- Os deuses, eu acho.**

**- Ártemis concordaria comigo. - disse eu.**

**-Ah, é? - sorriu ele. - E como você sabe? **

**Levantei-me e olhei para trás.**

**- Eu acho. - disse, antes de erguer as mãos e pular no riacho.**

**Senti a água envolvendo o meu corpo.**

**Nadei até a superfície e vi Orion de pé.**

**Ele tirou as sandálias e mergulhou também.**

**- A temperatura da água está agradável. - disse ele.**

**- Sim…-disse eu.**

**Submergi novamente e vi peixes coloridos nadando. Olhei para o lado e vi Órion submergido também.**

**Ele sorriu, fazendo bolhas de ar.**

**Olhei para o fundo do riacho e vi uma coisa brilhando.**

**Peguei a mão de Órion e nadei até a coisa.**

**Era um anel.**

**Peguei-o, e nadamos até a superfície.**

**-É um anel? - perguntou Órion.**

**-É o que parece. - disse eu, olhando o objeto com curiosidade.**

**Vi que tinha alguma coisa escrita na parte de dentro dele:**

"**Onde quer que seja, estarei ao seu lado".**

**- Há algo escrito - disse eu - "Onde quer que seja, estarei ao seu lado".**

**Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.**

**- Deve ser um anel de casamento. - disse ele.**

**Nadei até uma pedra e o coloquei lá.**

**- Então…-disse Órion, desviando o assunto - Como você foi parar nessa floresta?**

**-É…- disse eu, tentando desesperadamente pensar em algo - Eu fugi. Meus pais queriam que eu me casasse com um bruto de trinta e nove anos…**

**Ele pareceu surpreso.**

**- Você fugiu? Mesmo? - perguntou.**

**-Sim. - disse eu - Agora eu posso viver a minha vida.**

**Ele riu.**

**- E como você pretende fazer isso, minha bela? Sem dinheiro e nem nada.**

**- Não é preciso dinheiro para viver. - disse eu, torcendo o cabelo molhado.**

**Ele riu.**

**-Simples…- disse ele, boiando de costas.**

**- Como você teve tanta coragem? - perguntou, depois de alguns segundos.**

**- Como?- perguntei.**

**- Deve precisar de muita coragem para deixar a família e tudo o que você ama.- disse ele.**

**- Isso é o que eu amo - disse eu - a floresta. E afinal de contas, minha família nunca foi muito boa para mim.**

**- Não? - perguntou ele de sobrancelhas erguidas.**

**- Não - disse eu - Cheia de traições e inimizades… - e eu não estava mentindo.**

**- Oh… eu sinto muito… - disse ele.**

**- Tudo bem. - disse eu - É melhor assim.**

**Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e deu um risinho.**

**- E você e a sua família são muito unidos? - perguntei.**

**- Sim. - disse ele - Eu tenho três irmãs. Sou o único filho homem. Adoro a minha família.**

**-Que bom - disse eu.- É muita sorte.**

**-É… - disse ele, olhando para o céu. Nuvens escuras já começavam a vir.**

**- Como chamam-se as suas irmãs? - perguntei.**

**- A mais nova chama-se Adara, a do meio Helene e a mais velha Kalliope. - disse ele.**

**- Belos nomes - disse eu.**

**No segundo seguinte um trovão ribombou nos céus, fazendo com que o olhássemos espantados.**

**- Acho melhor sairmos da água - disse Órion.**

**Saímos da água e corremos para baixo das árvores antes que a chuva começasse a cair.**

**Logo depois que chegamos lá a chuva despencou.**

**-Acho que vamos ter que ficar aqui até a chuva parar.- disse ele.**

**Eu assenti.**

**Sentei-me encostada em uma pedra.**

**Órion sentou ao meu lado.**

**Suspirei e me abracei, tremendo de frio.**

**- Está com frio?- perguntou ele.**

**- Nã…não…- disse eu batendo os dentes.**

**Mas ele já tinha posto os braços em volta de mim, para fazer calor corporal.**

**E que calor!**

**Era a primeira vez que eu esperimentava essa sensação.**

**Ter o corpo de um homem abraçando o seu, você se sentindo tão segura que nada nesse mundo te faria ter medo. E olhando aqueles músculos e aquele abdôme definido.**

**Parece que nada no mundo te deixaria com medo.**

" **Oh, pare com isso, Ártemis! Não caía nessa tentação" - disse para mim mesma, na mente - " Esquecestes que és a deusa mais casta e pura?"**

**Mas eu não conseguia nem pensar em sair daqueles braços fortes.**

**- Melhor ?- perguntou ele.**

**- Simmm…-disse eu, fechando os olhos e me deliciando em seu abraço.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**Não sei quantos minutos se passaram depois disso, mas sei que depois de um tempo ele perguntou:**

**- Já passou o frio?**

**Abri os olhos.**

**Eu queria dizer que não mas em vez disso eu disse:**

**- Sim, obrigada. - e me desvencilhei de seu abraço.**

**- Não há de quê - disse ele.**

**- Você vai passar a vida toda nessa floresta? - perguntou ele.**

**- Eu… eu não sei - disse eu. Eu já estava a tempo demais com ele. Se minhas caçadoras já tivessem acordado, estariam me procurando agora. Mas partiríamos apenas no fim da tarde… - Acho que vou para outros lugares. **

**-Ah…**

**Outro trovão ribombou.**

**- Parece que Zeus está zangado - disse ele.**

**Eu ri.**

**-É…**

**- Sabe - disse ele- Quando eu era pequeno eu queria ser um grande guerreiro. **

**- E agora não quer mais? - perguntei.**

**- Não. - disse ele - Essas guerras são a coisa mais estúpida.**

**- Até que enfim um homem com bom senso. - disse eu.**

**Ele sorriu.**

**- Eu queria ser uma criança para sempre. - disse eu - Uma eterna donzela.**

**- Já sei porque Ártemis gosta tanto de você. - disse ele, com um sorriso.**

**Eu sorri de volta.**

**- Mas atualmente não tenho conseguido…**

**Ele riu.**

**- Claro. - disse ele -Todos crescemos, não importa se queremos ou não.**

**Mas não era disso que eu estava falando.**

**- É… - disse eu - Talvez…**

**Olhei para ele.**

**Mas o que Afrodite pensava que estava fazendo? Eu era imune ao seu poder. Pensei, talvez, que então não era Afrodite quem estava fazendo aquilo.**

**Desviei o olhar de seu rosto para a chuva.**

**De repente, deu-me vontade de dançar sobre ela.**

**Me levantei.**

**- Onde você vai? - perguntou Órion.**

**- Tomar um banho de chuva - disse eu.**

**Ele ficou me olhando enquanto eu caminhava até um ponto sem árvores.**

**Deixei a água da chuva molhar-me por completo.**

**Levantei a cabeça para a chuva.**

**Estiquei o meu pé como uma bailarina e levantei os braços graciosamente.**

**E então comecei a dançar o que hoje em dia chamariam de dança lírica.**

**Olhei para Órion uma vez e vi que ele me olhava atentamente.**

**Continuei dançando até que Órion se levantou e veio até mim.**

**Ele parou na minha frente e começou a dançar também.**

**Sorri para ele.**

**Ele sorriu de volta.**

**- Você dança muito bem - disse ele, após alguns segundos dançando comigo.**

**- Obrigada - sorri.**

**Estava tudo tão perfeito. A chuva caía em nossos corpos que se movimentavam em sintonia.**

**Eu sorria, com o cabelo molhado no rosto, olhando nos lindos olhos de Órion.**

**Até que, depois de dançarmos por alguns minutos parou, olhando para mim.**

**Levantei a cabeça, e vi o quanto estávamos próximos.**

**Meu coração ficou a mil por hora.**

**Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha. E ele estava olhando em meus olhos.**

**Era uma tentação não me esticar e beijá-lo nos lábios.**

**Mas felizmente eu nem precisei, pois ele o fez primeiro.**

**Foi uma sensação nova, maravilhosa, a melhor coisa do mundo.**

**Me deliciei em seus lábios e botei as mãos no seu pescoço.**

**Ele botou as suas em minha cintura.**

**Era **_**tão bom… Mas o que eu estava fazendo? Imagine se as minha caçadoras me pegassem beijando Órion? Eu as proíbia da companhia dos homens mas eu mesma a desfrutava, sem nem mesmo elas saberem. Isso não era justo.**_

_**Parei o beijo.**_

_**- O que foi, minha bela? - perguntou ele naquela voz sedosa, parecendo um pouco magoado. - Você não…**_

_**- Não é isso. - disse eu - Vamos voltar para debaixo das árvores. **_

_**Peguei a sua mão e caminhamos juntos até as árvores. Nós nos sentamos, encostados na mesma pedra de antes.**_

_**- Eu preciso… te dizer uma coisa - disse eu, nervosa.**_

_**- Claro - sorriu ele - Qualquer coisa.**_

_**Respirei fundo.**_

_**- Olha, eu não devia estar aqui. Não devia estar com você. Não fora Ártemis que me deu o meu arco. Quer dizer… Eu sou Ártemis. A deusa da caça da lua e das donzelas. Ou seja, tenho voto de castidade.**_

_**Ele me olhou boquiaberto, e tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi:**_

_**- Ma… ahn..ssá?**_

_**- Eu sei, mas por favor, peço que me perdoe, querido Órion. Eu sempre evitei os homens, mas com você… foi diferente. Eu me apaixonei no primeiro segundo em que vi você. E sou imune ao poder de Afrodite. Eu sinto muito por…**_

_**- Não, eu é que me desculpo. Desculpe senhorita Ártemis, eu não devia ter…**_

_**- Não foi sua culpa. - disse eu, já com os olhos cheios d´água. - Você não sabia.**_

_**- Eu peço perdão, senhorita. Mas eu não te incomodarei mais.**_

_**Aquilo me deixou em pânico. Eu não queria perdê-lo. E então, eu tomei uma decisão.**_

_**Ele já ia se levantar quando botei minha mão em seu braço e disse:**_

_**- Espere.**_

_**Ele virou para mim, cheio de esperança.**_

_**- Eu tenho voto de castidade. - disse eu - Mas eu o deixarei por você.**_

_**Seus olhos se arregalaram.**_

_**-É sério???- perguntou, a voz falhando com a felicidade anormal.**_

_**Olhei em seus olhos e disse, ternamente:**_

_**- Sim.**_

_**Ele pulou em cima de mim, dando-me um abraço de urso.**_

_**- Eu te amo, Ártemis - susurrou em meu ouvido.**_

_**- Eu também. - disse eu.**_

_**Então nossos lábios se encostaram e o mundo pareceu girar mais rápido.**_

_**Botei as mãos em seu pescoço, acariciando-lhe a nuca.**_

_**Ele puxou a minha perna para mais perto de si.**_

_**E aí foi quando eu, Ártemis, deusa da castidade, da lua e da caça, me apaixonei.**_


	2. Questões de família

Acordei com os braços de Órion em volta de mim.

Tirei-os com cautela de cima de mim e olhei para o céu.

O sol mal aparecia por causa das nuvens, mas já estava quase se pondo.

Peguei a minha túnica que em cima de uma pedra repousava e vesti-a novamente.

Não era a primeira vez que eu dormia de dia, afinal, sou a deusa da lua.

Eu havia adormecido depois de tantos beijos e carícias de Órion. Mas eu não tinha perdido a minha "virtude", pois antes eu tinha de ir visitar o meu pai para tirar o meu voto de castidade.

Peguei o meu arco e caminhei entre as árvores.

Até que ouvi passos. Apontei a meu arco na direção em que parecia vir.

Até que apareceram uma garota de quatorze anos e outras dez atrás dela.

As minhas caçadoras.

Quando me viu, a garota correu para mim, e disse, preocupada:

- Senhora Ártemis, onde vós estávais? Procuramos-te incanssavelmente desde a hora em que acordamos.

- Eu…- disse eu - Eu estava dando uma volta na floresta, e então começou a chover e eu sentei-me encostada a uma pedra, onde acabei adormecendo. Não se preocupe, Zoë, eu estou bem.

Zoë era a minha caçadora chefe a pouco mais de um ano. Ela havia sido expulsa de onde viera por trair a família para ajudar um homem. 

-Bem… - disse ela - Então acho que temos de seguir viagem, não?

Apertei os lábios. Ia ser difícil dizer aquilo a elas.

- Minhas queridas caçadoras… - disse eu - Acho que vocês precisam de umas pequenas férias.

- Férias? - perguntou Zoë - Mas por que?

- Eu apenas acho que vocês precisam de uma folga. Tendes trabalhado muito para mim. - Falei.

- Bem… nesse caso - disse Zoë- Tudo bem. Apenas por hoje?

- Uma dois dias, se quiserem. - disse eu.

- Uma dois dias? - disse uma das minhas caçadoras, incrédula.

- Sim. -disse eu, com um sorriso - E começa a partir de agora.

Algumas delas caminharam de volta ao nosso acampamento e outras ficaram para conversar com as ninfas.

Eu tinha que deixá-las o mais longe possível do lugar onde Órion estava, pois elas surtariam ao ver que havia um homem nu dormindo ao chão a alguns metros dalí, no lugar de onde eu tinha vindo.

- Donzelas, podem ir para onde quiserem, não precisam ficar apenas aqui. Estão de folga, aproveitem! - disse eu.

Isso fez com que elas se distanciassem, e eu pude ir para onde Órion estava.

Ele já estava acordado, se espriguiçando, e quando me viu, perguntou:

- Onde você estava, minha bela?

- Falando com as minhas caçadoras. - disse eu.

- Ah… E como elas reagiram?- perguntou.

- Bem… Na verdade elas não sabem que a folga é permanente. Ainda. Vou contar a elas logo depois que falar com o meu pai.- disse eu.

- Tudo bem. - disse ele, levantando-se e vestindo a túnica.

Ele caminhou até mim e botou as mãos em minha cintura.

- Eu já volto, está bem? - disse, carinhosamente - Vou pegar uma coisa.

E então me beijou nos lábios e saiu andando.

Eu fiquei alí sozinha, na clareira até que vi algo se mexendo atrás de uma árvore.

Peguei o meu arco e caminhei cautelosamente até lá.

Para ver Zoë sair de trás dela com os olhos molhados, completamente pasma.

- Zoë! Você… O que você estava fazendo aqui? - perguntei, nervosa.

Ela deu uns soluços de completo pavor e depois disse, com dificuldade:

- Eu vi tudo.

-Zoë, eu…

Mas ela me interrompeu, gritando:

- Como pudestes fazer tal coisa? Vais nos deixar sem mais nem menos, deixando-nos sozinhas, sem ter para onde ir! Vós não admites que nós nos relacionemos com homens, mas tu mesma o faz? 

Zoë estava dominada pelo pavor e raiva. Ou seria tristeza? Ela dava soluços horríveis, daqueles que te faz ter uma idéia de como é o mundo inferior.

- Se acalme, Zoë, eu não ia deixar vocês sozinhas, eu…- consolei-a.

- Pare! - gritou ela- Você ia nos deixar para ficar com aquele homem!

Agora ela chorava freneticamente, atraindo a atenção de algumas ninfas da floresta.

- Zoë… - disse eu- Acho que vocês podem continuar sendo as minhas caçadoras, mesmo eu estando casada e…

- Você acha? - interrompeu ela- Você não vai. Nós éramos a melhor coisa que você tinha, e agora que você achou uma ainda melhor, vai deixar as outras de lado!

Percebi que ela não estava mais usando o "tu", nem o "vós". Ela devia estar brava mesmo.

- Não Zoë… - a abracei, e mesmo ela estando brava e triste comigo, ela chorou em meu ombro.

- Eu… não quero ser abandonada outra vez. - disse ela, chorando.

- Shh… - disse eu - Não vai, Zoë. Você vai ser sempre a minha caçadora. Eu não vou deixar você.

Depois de alguns segundo ela parou de me abraçar e enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Bem…- disse ela - Então nos encontramos semana que vem, não é? Quer dizer, essa semana é de folga e na outra voltarmos, certo? 

- Certo, Zoë. - sorri.

- Então tudo bem. - disse ela. - Adeus, senhora Ártemis.

- Adeus, minha caçadora.- disse eu.

Então ela caminhou entre as árvores até eu não poder mais vê-la.

Ainda olhava para as árvores quando algo tocou meus ombros e beijou a minha bochecha.

Virei-me para ele.

- Olá, Órion. Conseguiu pegar o que queria?- perguntei, sorrindo.

- Sim, minha bela. - sorriu ele, pegando a minha mão.

Ele a levantou até a altura de seu peito e colocou uma coisa em meu dedo.

Olhei-a,curiosa.

- O anel… - disse eu. - O que nós encontramos debaixo d´água.

- Sim. - disse ele- " Onde quer que seja, estarei ao seu lado."

Sorri para ele e o abracei.

- Vai ser o nosso anel de casamento - disse ele em meu ouvido.

Dei uma risada de felicidade.

- Eu te amo. - disse eu - Você vai ser o meu esposo imortal.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu também te amo, Ártemis. 

Então levantou o meu queixo e me beijou.

- Sabe por que eu escolhi a castidade? - perguntei.

Eu estava sentada no colo de Órion, virada para ele, que estava sentado na frente de uma fogueira.

-Por que os homens são uns imbecis? - chutou ele.

Eu ri.

- Não, não foi por isso. Você sabe que eu nasci antes que o meu irmão gêmeo, Apolo, e ajudei a minha mãe a dar a luz. - eu fiz uma pausa, lembrando da cena - Foi horrível. Ela gritava, incapaz de ignorar a dor. E eu assistia ao seu sofrimento, sem poder fazer nada além de ajudar a puxar o bebê. Eu jurei a mim mesma que nunca ai sentir aquela dor. E como? Não ficando grávida, ou seja, evitando os homens.

Eu ri.

- Agora eu sei que aquela dor vale mais que a pena se for para passar a eternidade com você. - disse eu.

Ele sorriu e beijou a ponta de meu nariz.

-É? E quando você ficar grávida vai querer um menino ou uma menina? - perguntou.

- Vamos ter muitos filhos. - disse eu - Mas inicialmente, vou querer uma menina,é claro.

- Tudo bem - disse ele sorrindo radiantemente - Então logo depois que nos casarmos vou engravidar-te de uma linda menina. De que nomes você gosta?

- Humm, diga você. - rebati.

- Bem… Adromáce?

Eu ri.

- Acho que não. - disse eu.

- Aglaia?- perguntou.

- Não…Agda.- disse eu.

- Alfena.

- Alina.

-Penélope.

- Pénelope. - disse eu - Perfeito! Adorei.

- Então vai ser Penélope. - disse ele.

Sorri e o beijei, botando as mãos em seu pescoço.

Ele acariciou o meu cabelo.

Continuamos nos beijando até que ouvi um pigarreado.

Olhamos para ver quem era e vimos um homem loiro e bonito, parecendo raivoso e assombrado.

- Irmão - disse eu, saindo do colo do Órion - Que fazes aqui?

- Precisamos conversar - disse ele - A sós. - Ele olhou para Órion.

Órion se levantou.

- Humm, vou ver se eu me esqueci em algum lugar da floresta.- disse ele, indo embora.

Ficamos só eu e o meu irmão, Apolo.

Me levantei.

Respirei fundo, mas não disse nada. Estava esperando que ele o fizesse antes.

- Ártemis - disse ele, com rosto inexpressivo, depois de alguns segundos.- Você quebrou o seu voto de castidade?

- Não - disse eu - Mas eu vou falar com o nosso pai para cancelá-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Por que, Ártemis? - perguntou.

- Porque eu amo Órion. -disse eu.

- Você vai se arrepender -disse ele.

- Normalmente era isso que eu dizia. -disse eu - Mas eu fui uma tola. E cometi um erro ao acreditar em minhas próprias palavras.

-Este homem não é bom para você. - disse ele - Não cancele o voto só por causa dele.

- E por que não?- perguntei.

- Por que o único homem com quem você pode conviver sou eu! Eu, entendeu? - gritou ele.

- Ah, agora você está com ciúme?- perguntei.- Que coisa mais insana! Você quer tudo para você, e quando o consegue, quer mais!

-Você quer ser um fantoche daquele homem? Você não vai mais ser aquela deusa forte e independente que era, mas sim, um mero briquedo de um homem! - gritou.

Agora eu não pude mais aguentar. Empurrei-o para uma árvore e dei-lhe um soco no nariz. Sangue dourado começou a escorrer dele.

- Vá embora - disse eu, com o rosto a centímetros do dele - E nunca mais me venha com essas besteiras.

Ele mostrou os dentes.

- Você vai se arrepender - rosnou, antes de desparecer.

Me afastei da árvore e suspirei de raiva.

- Órion! - chamei - Já pode vir!

Ele apareceu em meio ás árvores.

- Então…? - perguntou.

- Ciúmes de irmãozinho. - disse eu.

Ele riu.

Cheguei perto dele, botando as mãos em seu pescoço.

- Você quer conhecer os meus pais?- perguntou ele.

Sorri.

- Claro! Mas…Eles não vão ficar chateados que você não trouxe a sua verdadeira noiva?- perguntei.

- Você é a minha verdadeira noiva.- disse ele - E acho que eles preferem que eu me case com uma deusa.

Sorri.

- Acho melhor irmos agora, não? -perguntou- Chegaremos a alguns dias…

- Não se você fizer do meu jeito - disse eu - Segure-se em mim.

Ele botou as mãos em minhas costas.

E em um segundo estávamos na frente de uma bela casa.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Gostei dessa coisa de teletransporte!- disse ele.

Eu sorri.

Caminhamos até a porta da casa e batemos.

Uma senhora atendeu. Quando nos viu, fez uma reverência e disse:

- Entre, senhor.

Nós entramos em uma bela casa branca com uma rica mobília branca.

- Sua casa é muito bonita - disse eu.

- Não melhor que a sua. - disse ele, piscando para mim.

Caminhamos por uma corredor até que uma menininha parecida com ele apareceu.

- Órion! - gritou ela, correndo e abraçando as pernas dele.

Ele se agachou, sorrindo.

- Adara - disse ele - Como vai, minha pequena?

- Eu fiz um colar de conchas para você! - disse ela, exibindo um colar.

- Uau!- disse ele - Obrigado, Adara, eu adorei - E deu um beijo na bochecha dela.

Ele deu um risinho.

- Adara, esta é a minha noiva. - disse pegando a minha mão.

- Olá.- disse ela - Como você é bonita.

Eu sorri.

-Obrigada.

- Você sabe onde estão os outros? - perguntou Órion.

- Sim, lá na sala! - disse ela, fazendo um sinal para que nós a acompanhássemos.

Chegamos a uma sala onde haviam sofás e uma tapete com gravuras no chão.

Uma mulher e um homem estavam sentados em um sofá, e em outro, duas meninas. A mais nova devia ter uns dez anos, e a mais velha, a minha idade.

Ambas eram parecidas com Órion.

Todos olharam para nós quando chegamos.

A mulher se levantou.

- Órion, querido! -disse ela, o abraçando.

- Olá, mamãe. 

Ela se afastou dele e olhou para mim.

- Que linda! Você deve ser a noiva de Órion! - falou, sorridente.

- Sim. - disse eu, sorrindo da mesma forma.

O homem e as meninas se levantaram.

- Olá, filho. - disse o homem.

E depois se dirigiu a mim.

- Linda como uma deusa. - disse, pegando a minha mão e a beijando.

Eu sorri.

As duas meninas abraçaram Órion ao mesmo tempo e depois me cumprimentaram gentilmente.

- Venham, vamos sentar! - disse a mulher.

Sentamos e o homem perguntou:

- Então, filho, como foi a viagem?

- Foi muito boa. - disse ele, olhando para mim.

- E você, senhorita, mudou muito desde a última vez que eu a vi. Mas faz mesmo bastante tempo desde que não visito o nobre Aristilo… - falou o homem.

- Na verdade, pai, ela não é a filha de Aristilo.-disse Órion.

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

- Não? - perguntou ele - Mas como…? Bom…-a sua expressão suavizou - A julgar pela túnica tecida em prata você vem de uma família muito nobre…

- Nem imagina o quanto - disse Órion sorrindo.

- E como você se chama, querida?- perguntou a mulher.

- Ártemis -disse eu.

Silêncio novamente.

- Como a deusa da Lua. - disse a mulher, gentilmente.

- Como, não.- disse Órion - Ela é a deusa da lua.

Todos o olharam, confusos.

- Filho?- perguntou a mulher - O que você quer dizer…?

- A deusa da lua tem voto de castidade - disse a menina mais velha.

- Mas eu o cancelarei por causa de Órion. - disse eu.

Silêncio.

-É verdade - disse eu - Olhem: 

Peguei a minha faca e fiz um pequeno corte no dedo - onde saiu sangue dourado.

Todos olharam, perpléxos.

- Você… é uma deusa. - disse Adara.

- Sim. - disse eu.

- O meu filho irá se casar com uma deusa? E ela deixará a castidade por causa dele? Uau!!! - disse o homem.

Eu e Órion sorrimos.

A mãe e as filhas maiores ainda continuavam sentada no sofá boquiabertas. Não deviam ter conseguido processar muito bem o que acabara de acontecer.

-Que legal!- disse Adara, abraçando as minhas pernas

- Ahn, querida,… te.. tenha mais respeito com a deusa.- disse a mãe, ainda em choque.

Sorri para ela.

- Tudo bem. - disse eu - Eu adoro menininhas.

Baguncei o cabelo de Adara.

- Quando vai ser o casamento? - perguntou ela, dando pulinhos - Vai ser no Olimpo? 

- Provavelmente - disse eu - Acho que vai ser daqui a uns cinco dias…

- Legal! - disse ela - Eu posso ser a dama de honra?

- Claro - respondi, sorrindo.

- Oba! -disse ela.

Uma criada entrou no cômodo.

Escondi a minha mão com o corte atrás das costas.

- Senhores -disse ela, fazendo uma reverência - O jantar está servido.

Eu estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore no pátio da casa.

Eu não conseguia dormir, então fui para o pátio.

Ouvi passos e olhei para cima.

A irmã de Órion, Kalliope, tinha vindo ao pátio.

- Olá - disse eu - Eu não conseguia dormir, então vim para cá.

- Eu também. - disse ela - Sempre faço isso quando não consigo dormir.

Eu sorri. Ela se sentou ao meu lado.

- Hoje quando levantei, eu não imaginava que o meu irmão voltaria noivo de uma deusa. - disse ela.

- E hoje, quando eu levantei, não imaginava que no fim do dia estaria noiva… de homem.- disse eu, sorrindo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Em algumas semanas…- disse ela por fim - Estarei indo para Ítaca para me casar.

-É? -perguntei - E é isso que você quer?

- Bem…-disse ela -Eu acho que sim. Ele é rico e tudo mais…

- Mas dinheiro não representa felicidade. - disse eu.

- Eu sei…-disse ela -Mas parece ser o certo…

- Você pretende ter filhos? -perguntou. - Por que, você não quis o voto por causa da dor do parto?

- Bem…-disse eu - Vejo que você sabe a minha história. Acho que agora que vou me casar com Órion, sim.

- Oh… Você provavelmente vai querer ter filhas mulheres, não? - perguntou.

- Inicialmente sim. -disse eu - Já até escolhemos o nome da primeira. Penélope.

O rosto dela se iluminou.

- Mas que nome lindo! Será que quando eu tiver uma filha posso dar esse nome também?

Eu queria dizer que sim, mas disse:

- Claro. Vão ser as duas primas Penélope.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. -disse ela.

- Tudo bem. - respondi.

Olhei as constelações.

Tinha a Ursa menor e a Ursa maior, de quando uma de minhas caçadoras engravidou. Zeus,a adorava, e seduziu-a tomando a minha estávamos tomando banho em um rio, vi que ela estava grávida. Lembro-me de ter ficado extremamente furiosa, e matado-a. Depois, o pai do bebê, ou seja o _meu pai, colocou ela e o filho para repousarem nas estrelas._

_Eu e Órion ainda tínhamos uma vida inteira pela frente, quer dizer, mais, pois ele seria imortal junto comigo…só precisava esperar cinco dias._

_Eu mal podia esperar._


	3. Bebês demoníacos

Ela suava, ofegando pelo medo e pela dor. Seus dedos se contorciam, em uma tentativa desesperada e sem sucesso de ignorar a dor e a agonia.

Ela gritou, arregalando os olhos, parecendo possuída, quase incapaz de respirar.

E eu ficava lá, sentada olhando paralisada para a pessoa responsável pela minha existência sofrer sem descanço.

Egoísta.

Engatinhei para mais perto dela e ajudei-a a parir o filho bastardo de um deus irresponsável.

Meu irmão gêmeo.

Ela olhou para o além, sua expressão ficou horrorizada e ela gritou novamente.

Abri os olhos rapidamente, chegando a dar um gemido quase mudo.

Olhei para o lado.

Órion estava sentado na cama, e quando me viu disse, sorrindo:

- Acordou, minha bela? Como foi a sua noite?

- Bem, em parte. - respondi, passando a mão no cabelo. - Eu estava sonhando com a noite em que eu nasci.

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Não deve ter sido muito agradável, pelo o que você me disse…

- Não, não foi…-disse eu - Ainda bem que eu acordei.

Ele foi para mais perto de mim, colocando o nariz contra o meu.

- Já passou, tudo bem? Você nunca mais vai sofrer ou ver alguém sofrendo assim. Vamos ser felizes para sempre. - disse ele, antes de seus lábios tocarem os meus, em um delicioso beijo.

Quando nos afastamos eu olhei naqueles belos olhos claros e falei:

- Sabe, eu acho melhor você ficar uns três dias aqui, para ficar com a sua família, já que depois você vai para Olimpo. E eu vou visitar o meu pai para o cancelamento do voto.

Ele pareceu desanimado.

- Mas eu não posso ficar tanto tempo longe de você. Vou sentir muita saudades. E nós já ficamos quase duas semanas na casa de minha família, sem contar a vez em que você foi falar com as suas caçadoras.. - disse ele.

Senti muita pena dele. A sua expressão era desanimada como a de uma criança quando descobre que seu cachorro fugiu.

Sorri e passei a mão no seu cabelo, acariciando-o.

- São apenas três dias. Eu também vou ficar com muita saudades, mas você precisa se despedir de sua família. Foi por isso que eu adiei um pouco o casamento. E eu preciso cancelar o meu voto de castidade. Por você. Pense nisso.

- Mas eu vou morrer se eu ficar tanto tempo longe de você.- disse ele- Eu te amo.

Sorri e o beijei, botando as mãos em seu pescoço.

Mal sabia eu o quanto ele estava certo. Ou quase.

Caminhei pela floresta, pisando levemente nas relvas do chão, fazendo com que as folhas secas estralassem.

Era bom andar na floresta de novo. Na casa da família de Órion a coisa mais parecida com uma floresta era o pátio da casa. Mas era diferente. Não haviam ninfas brincando, nem lagos, nem o som dos animais deliciando-se como uma música em meus ouvidos. A floresta era onde eu vivia, junto com as minhas caçadoras. Pisar em um chão de pedra deformava a minha alma de natureza. Assim, era bem melhor.

Parei e deixei que meus ouvidos capturarem os sons da floresta. Entre eles, ou vi susurros de donzelas. Minhas caçadoras. Ágil como um puma, subi rapidamente em uma árvore, esperando a chegada delas.

Depois de um tempo, elas apareceram, e quando pararam, pulei no meio delas, pegando-as de surpresa.

- Senhora Ártemis! - disse Zoë - Vós nos assustasteis!

Sorri para ela.

- Desculpe Zoë. Não pude evitar. E como foi o seu tempo de caçadora chefe? - perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

- Muito bom. Caçamos bastante, foi bem produtivo.

- Fico feliz em saber. - disse eu.

Eu já havia contado ás minhas caçadoras sobre o meu casamento, e confesso que algumas delas até entenderam bem.

Quero dizer, a maioria já havia passado por desventuras amorosas, causa do que foram para as caçadoras, então sabiam como era amar.

Algumas ficaram com raiva, dizendo que se nem eu respeitava as normas criadas por mim mesma, por que elas deviam respeitar?

Mas eu consegui acalmar todas elas, menos uma. Caillet. Ela foi embora sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

Mas eu não podia impedí-la, nem fazer nada. Sabia que ela estava com raiva, e está era uma consequência de meus atos. Pois nem tudo é de graça.

Acampamos perto de um rio, dormindo sobre mantos prateados.

O sono veio logo depois que repousei a cabeça sobre as mãos fechada.

E com ele, veio também o pesadelo.

Eu estava no monte Cintos, na ilha de Delos. O lugar onde eu nasci.

Eu estava sentada com as pernas dobradas separadas.

A atmosfera do lugar estava parada, e eu não via nada além de névoa.

Mas eu sentia a presença de algo.

E esse algo estava esperando o momento certo para se agitar.

Olhei para baixo.

Eu estava com a minha túnica prateada de sempre, mas alguma coisa dentro dela a fazia parecer que eu estava inchada.

Levanter a túnica para saber o que era.

E me assustei ao saber que era a minha própria barriga.

Ela estava enorme, com o umbigo saltado para fora. Como… como o de uma mulher grávida.

Tentei me levantar me segurando em uma pedra.

Olhei em volta com as mãos na barriga.

- Ei! - gritei. - Órion, onde você está?

Ofeguei, nervosa.

- Como isso aconteceu comigo? - eu girei, dando alguns passos, sem ter para onde ir.- Isso… isso não é possível. Onde você está, Órion?

Comecei a ofegar desesperadamente, a procura de alguém em volta.

Até que ouvi uma voz.

_Acalme-se mamãe. - _disse ela - _Não é bom ficar nervosa durante a gravidez._

Olhei para baixo, perpléxa.

_É isso mesmo, mamãe. _- disse a voz novamente - _Sou eu, o seu filho._

- Meu filho? -perguntei - Mas isso é… impossível!

Um risinho ecoou dentro de minha barriga.

_Existem outros modos de se ter um filho, mamãe. Observe Atena e Héstia._

- Mas… mas que modos? - perguntei

_Atena tem seus filhos através de um pensamento. E os filhos de Héstia nascem do fogo._

- Mas então qual é o meu modo? - perguntei.

_Isso é você quem tem que descobrir. Mas talvez você não queira descobri-lo. Dar á luz dá uma dor enorme. Você não ia querer ter filhos._

- O quê? É claro que eu iria. - disse eu.

_Mesmo?_

Comecei a ver mãozinhas aparecendo de dentro de minha barriga.

Logo elas começaram a rasgar a minha pele e sair para fora. Sangue dourado escorreu aos montes de dentro de mim.

Gritei de agonia, dominada pelo pânico.

O bebê começou a rasgar mais minha pele e finalmente vi uma cabeça demoníaca saindo de dentro de mim.

Gritei mais de dor e horror.

_O que foi, mamãe?_ - disse o bebê, com um sorriso inocente - _Não era isso o que você queria?_

Acordei suando.

Ofeguei, olhando em minha volta.

Eu estava de volta a floresta, com minhas caçadoras. Elas ainda dormiam.

Olhei para baixo. Minha barriga voltava a ser como antes.

Me levantei, caminhando até o rio. Me ajoelhei e joguei água em meu rosto. Olhei para a água, vendo o meu reflexo pálido.

Me levantei e já ia voltar para o lugar onde eu dormia, mas senti algo de estranho em mim.

Senti um líquido amargo em minha boca e meu estômago e cabeça começaram a doer.

Vomitei o líquido no rio. Limpei minha boca com as costas das mãos e me encostei em uma árvore.

Botei minha mão na cabeça.

Era muito raro eu me sentir mal.

Como deusa, eu tinha uma saúde perfeita, e quase nunca passava mal.

_O que será que aconteceu?-pensei._

_Fiquei lá até me sentir em condições de andar até o lugar onde eu dormia._

_Deitei em meu manto, e virei-me de lado, pensando no sonho._

_Será que era verdade? Havia outros modos de gerar um filho? No outro dia, quando fosse ao Olimpo, perguntaria para Héstia se era verdade._

_Pois, afinal, para nós, deuses, os sonhos quase sempre significavam alguma coisa._

_´Gente, se vocês leram e gostaram da história,deixem reviews plz. Obrigada pelas reviews anteriores ;)_


	4. Falo com a minha irmã inteligente

- Nossa - disse Zoë - É lindo.

Nós duas estávamos de frente ao Olimpo, as grandes construções de mármore branco erguendo-se magestosamente diante de nós.

Zoë nunca havia vindo ao Olimpo antes, pois eu nunca havia sentido necessidade de trazê-la junto quando haviam reuniões ou algo do gênero no Olimpo.

Mas agora que eu ia pedir ao meu pai para cancelar o meu voto, gostaria de tê-la por perto.

Minha relação com meu pai sempre fora boa, e ele entenderia quando eu lhe pedisse para cancelar o voto. Ou eu esperava que entendesse.

Caminhamos até o salão principal onde haviam doze tronos em uma meia lua.

Todos estávamos vazios, com exceção de um, onde havia uma mulher lendo um livro.

- Atena. - disse eu - Você sabe onde está nosso pai?

Ela retirou os olhos do livro e olhou para mim com os seus penetrates olhos cinza.

- Olá, Ártemis.- disse ela - Nosso pai está ocupado com coisas importantes. Não sei que coisas são, ele não quis me dizer.

- Oh… - disse eu. - E você sabe onde ele foi fazer essas coisas importantes?

-Alí- Ela apontou para uma casinha entre as árvores.

- Obrigada- disse eu, e comecei a andar até lá.

- O que será que Zeus está fazendo naquela casinha? - perguntou Zoë, enquanto andávamos.

- Eu não sei. -disse eu.

Quando chegamos eu bati na porta, mas não ouve resposta.

- Pai? - perguntei- Você está aí?

Como novamente não ouve nenhuma resposta novamente, eu abri a porta.

E, minha nossa, a cena que eu ví a seguir foi chocante.

Se você nunca viu o seu pai fazendo algo um pouco inconveniente, então eu lhe digo: É assustador.

Ele estava em estava um sofá de pele de cabra, em cima de uma ninfa dos bosques.

Isso mesmo. _Em cima._

_Quando me viu, a ninfa soltou um grito agudo, o que fez meu pai olhar para mim._

_- Filha! - disse ele, sentando e empurrando a ninfa para um lado - Ahn, o que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Humm, eu precisava conversar com você. - disse eu._

_Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos._

_- Desculpe, filha, mas eu estou muito ocupado, hoje. Não dava para vir outro dia? - perguntou._

_- Outro dia? Mas pai, é urgente! - Me senti uma adolescente mimada falando assim._

_Ele se levantou._

_- Você pode vir amanhã. - disse ele, vindo até mim - Ou depois de amanhã. Mas hoje eu estou muito ocupado, o.k.?_

_- Mas é urgen… - ele me empurrou para fora da casa e fechou a porta, deixando-me a falar sozinha. _

_Suspirei._

_-Parece que ele está ocupado, hoje. - disse eu._

_Zoë ainda estava pasma com o que havia visto._

_- E… Então vamos embora? - perguntou._

_- Espere um pouco. - disse eu - Ainda tenho uma coisa para fazer._

_- Atena. - disse eu._

_Ela levantou os olhos do livro, desinteressada._

_-Sim?_

_- Eu preciso falar com você. - disse eu._

_- Fale. - Ela sorriu artificialmente._

_- Zoë - Falei, me virando - Preciso que me dê um minuto com Atena, por favor._

_Ela piscou, estranhando. Havia poucas coisas que eu não fazia junto com Zoë, além das visitas ao Olimpo._

_- Claro - disse ela - Eu estarei esperando nos portões._

_Esperei ela chegar até lá para começar a falar._

_- Então… - disse eu - Nós temos tantas coisas em comum, não é? Nós duas somos filhas de Zeus, nós duas juramos ser virgens para sempre…_

_- Vá direto ao ponto, por favor. -disse ela, entediada._

_Respirei fundo._

_- Tudo bem. Sei que de vez em quando você gera semideuses… mas você ainda mantém o seu voto. Como… Como você faz isso?_

_Ela riu baixinho._

_- Existem muitas maneiras de gerar um filho, Ártemis. Mas os seres humanos conhecem apenas uma._

_-Isso eu sei. - disse eu. - Mas como exatamente você faz isso?_

_- Minhas crianças nascem de um pensamento. - disse ela._

_- Você… Pensa nelas? - perguntei._

_-É complicado. - disse ela. - Por enquanto, apenas eu, a deusa da sabedoria consigo isso._

_- Mas mesmo nascendo de um pensamento, as crianças tem um pai. - disse eu._

_- Sim. - Ela sorriu maliciosamente - Por que está me perguntando essas coisas, Ártemis?_

_- Curiosidade. - respondi. _

_- De certa forma, vou dar-lhe uma dica: As crianças podem nascer de algo que seja anormal, que não se espere que aconteça. - disse ela._

_- Como o que?_

_- Deduza você. O que aconteceu de inesperado em sua vida, algo que ninguém esperava que acontecesse? - perguntou ela._

_- Mas quem disse que é a minha vida? - perguntei._

_- Eu sou a deusa da sabedoria, Ártemis. Eu deduzo as coisas rápido. Sei o porquê de você vir até mim perguntar essas coisas. - disse ela._

_-É? Então me diga por que. - desafie-a._

_Ela sorriu._

_- Porque você acha que pode estar grávida, Ártemis._

_Fiquei em silêncio, paralisada._

_- Mas não se preocupe. - disse ela. - Eu não vou contar a ninguém. Não sou de fazer fofoca._

_Abri a boca para falar alguma coisa. Mas como não consegui pensar em nada para dizer, me virei e fui embora._

_Encontrei-me com Zoë no portão, e lhe disse:_

_- Vamos para a praia, Zoë. Eu preciso pensar._


	5. Meu amor se esvai ás estrelas

Fazia tempo que eu não vinha á praia.

Ás vezes vinha para reorganizar meus pensamentos, pois era um dos únicos lugares onde conseguia pensar sem ser incomodada.

Caminhei para perto do mar, afundando os pés na areia a cada passo.

Eu não podia estar grávida. Ou podia? Eu precisava pensar no que Atena me dissera, que o bebê, se houvesse algum, poderia ser fruto de algo improvável, que ninguém nunca pensaria que fosse acontecer.

Mas eu ainda não sabia se estava mesmo grávida. Só porque eu havia passado mal e tido um sonho com bebês um pouco perturbador, não significava que eu estava grávida.

Peguei uma pedrinha e joguei-a no mar.

Ela quicou várias vezes na água e então afundou.

Mas se eu estivesse grávida, isso não seria bom?

Eu não precisaria nem cancelar o meu voto de castidade, já que eu conseguira outro modo de gerar um filho.

Agora só faltava eu descobrir que modo era esse.

Virei-me e olhei para Zoë.

Ela estava sentada em uma pedra, observando a paisagem.

Botei o meu pé na água e caminhei para a água, sentindo as ondas que iam e vinham.

Me agachei e mergulhei.

Vi as plantas marinhas, os peixes, as conchas… E alguma coisa que não pertencia ao mar vindo na minha direção.

Tentei nadar para longe, mas a coisa me pegou pela canela.

Dei-lhe chutes e ela soltou o meu pé.

Subi para a superfície, respirando novamente.

Até que ouvi o barulho da água se movendo e alguém dizendo:

- Ai!

Virei-me e vi o meu irmão gêmeo, Apolo com a mão sobre o olho.

- Você chutou o meu olho! - disse ele.

- Imbecil! - disparei, nadando para longe.

- Ei, acalme-se irmãzinha! - Ele me seguiu - Eu não pretendia te assustar.

- Então pretendia o quê? - perguntei, furiosa.

- Eu só queria falar com você. - disse ele.

Saí da água e torci o meu cabelo.

- Ah, é? Então fale! - disse-lhe ríspida.

Ele saiu da água também.

- Bem… - disse ele - Como você está?

- Estou bem, obrigada. - respondi de mau humor.

- E o seu noivo, está bem? - perguntou.

Encarei-o.

- Por que quer saber?

- E me preocupo com você. - disse ele.

- Mas perguntar por meu noivo não faz muito sentido depois do seu chilique a algumas semanas. - disse eu.

- Ah, mas agora eu já superei que a minha irmãzinha vai casar! Vai ser bom para você mesmo.

- Que bom que concorda. - disse eu.

Ele sorriu e olhou o oceano.

-Ei! - disse ele - Ei Ártemis, está vendo aquele pontinho preto no oceano?

Forçei a vista.

- Sim. - eu disse.

- Eu duvido que o acerte com o seu arco. - disse ele.

Olhei-o com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você por acaso não me conhece? Sou Ártemis, deusa da caça, acerto tudo.

- Veremos. - disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Fiz com que meu arco aparessesse em minha mão e apontei para o ponto.

Focalizei-o com os olhos e atirei.

E foi o pior erro que cometi em toda a minha eterna vida.

Depois disso, a água ao redor do ponto começou a ficar avermelhada.

- Apolo? - olhei-o, pasma. - Aquilo em que atirei era uma coisa viva?

Ele riu e desapareceu.

Entrei desesperada na água.

Nadei até a coisa, imaginando, horrorizada, aquilo que podia ser.

Mas nada do que imaginei foi tão horrível do que o que eu vi a seguir.

Órion, o meu amado, estava boiando com uma flecha cravada nas costas.

Gritei de agonia tão alto que meu grito podia ser ouvido a quilômetros.

Virei-o para cima e vi seus lindos olhos abertos e suas feições paralisadas.

- Não! - gritei - Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

Chorei de pavor.

Eu havia acabado de matar a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Olhei para o lado.

Vi uma coisa enorme se aproximando.

Um escorpião.

E estava indo na direção de Órion.

Nadei até ele e rápida, cravei minha flecha nele, que morreu.

E então notei o que havia acontecido.

Apolo mandara o escorpião para perseguir Órion, e fez-me de boba para eu próprio matá-lo.

- Eu te odeio! - gritei com o máximo de forças que tinha em meu pulmão.

Nadei novamente até o corpo imóvel de Órion.

Eu chorava sem parar.

Passei a mão por seu rosto, fechando-lhe os olhos.

E por fim, dei-lhe um ultimo beijo, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo.

Olhei para as estrelas e achei que ele as merecia mais do que tudo.

- Descansse nas estrelas, meu amor. - disse.

E assim, vi seu corpo ir ás estrelas, formando uma constelação.

E até hoje eu a vejo, reluzente no meio de muitas outras constelações.

E quando ela se põe, a constelação de escorpião nasce, sempre o perseguindo, mas sem nunca o alcançar.

Gostou da história? Então deixe sua review!

Ps: Vai ter continuação


	6. Penélope

Vi-me em frente a aquela bela casa branca.

Suspirei.

Andei até a porta e entrei.

Fui caminhando pelos corredores escuros, com as mãos em minha grande barriga de gestante.

Cheguei até uma porta de madeira esculpida com flores.

Devia ser aquela.

Girei a maçaneta e entrei.

Haviam três camas de madeira brancas, mas uma estava vazia.

No chão, haviam algumas bonecas e um cavalinho de madeira.

Me aproximei da cama mais próxima.

Pelo visto, a pessoa que estava nela estava acordada, pois quando me aproximei, sentou-se na cama, assustada.

- Ártemis?- perguntou a menininha, se levantando.

- Olá, Adara. - disse eu.

- Onde está Órion?- perguntou. - Já faz um tempo… Vocês já se casaram?

Olhei, triste para ela, com lágrimas escorrendo de meus olhos.

Estiquei a mão, acariciando o seu rosto.

- Kalliope está aí? - perguntei.

-Não. Foi-se para Ítaca para se casar a alguns meses. - disse ela. - Mas onde está Órion?

Respirei fundo.

- Nas estrelas. - disse eu, saindo do cômodo.

- Ahhhh! - gritei, de dor.

-Acalme-se Ártemis. - disse-me Hera. - Respire fundo e empurre.

Chraminguei. Eu não tinha como escapar da dor. Hera, deusa do casamento e do parto, segurava a minha mão.

Gemi e gritei novamente, torcendo para que acabasse logo.

- Está vindo! - disse Hera.

Gritei novamente.

- Vamos lá, Ártemis, você consegue!

Fiz o máximo de força que pude.

E então ouvi um choro.

- É uma menina! - disse Hera, botando o bebê em meu colo.

Sorri ao vê-la.

Era linda.

Tinha os cabelos escuros do pai e meus olhos de luar.

- Penélope. - sussurrei.

Olhei para Hera.

- Você não vai contar para ninguém, não é? - disse eu.

Ela sorriu generosamente.

- É claro que não, Ártemis.

Sorri.

Agora Penélope já havia parado de chorar.

Beijei sua testa.

- Eu te amo, minha bela.

Andei pela estrada até chegar a frente de uma bela e enorme casa.

Caminhei até a porta e coloquei o berço de ouro em sua frente.

Olhei para o lindo bebê que alí repousava, e tirei o meu anel de meu dedo, botando em cima do bebê.

- "Onde quer que seja, estarei ao seu lado". - disse.

Bati na porta e desapareci.

Uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade apareceu na porta.

Kalliope.

-Olá? - disse ela.

Ela ficou olhando para os lados a procura de alguém, até que olhou para baixo e a viu.

Um homem de uns vinte e tantos anos apareceu na porta também.

- O que é isso?- perguntou ele.

Kalliope se agachou e pegou o bebê.

- Um bebê nos foi deixado em um berço de ouro. - disse ela.

O homem ficou mudo.

Kalliope pegou o anel, olhou-o e o botou de volta no berço.

Até que viu o nome bordado na roupinha do bebê.

- Penélope. - Sussurrou ela devagar.

- Vamos levá-la para dentro. - disse ao marido.

Ele assentiu, e eu observei quando a levaram para dentro da casa.

Observei quando ela falou pela primeira vez.

Observei também quando ela dançou pela primeira vez.

Observei quando os meninos começaram a declarar-se para ela.

Observei-a enquanto ela crescia feliz, com a sua família.

Observei quando ela se casou com um herói chamado Ulisses.

Observei quando teve um filho chamado Telêmaco.

Observei quando o seu marido foi para a Guerra.

Observei quando ela rejeitou os homens ao seu redor, que pensavam que Ulisses havia morrido na Guerra.

Observei enquanto ela esperava vinte anos pelo amado marido, que um dia retornou, num amor tão puro que duraria pela eternidade.

Um amor como o meu e de Órion.

_Gostaram? Deixem suas reviews!_


End file.
